Illusion of autumn
by SparKyumagnaeLovers
Summary: Di bawah dedaunan musim gugur, batas antara kenyataan dan khayalan mulai mengabur. Aku tidak tahu…mana kenyataan yang sebenarnya...Apa sosokmu yang berdiri di hadapanku ini nyata? Atau hanya khayalanku...yang memang terlalu mencintaimu...A Kyumin fanfic


Summary: Di bawah dedaunan musim gugur, batas antara kenyataan dan khayalan mulai mengabur. Aku tidak tahu…mana kenyataan yang sebenarnya…

Warning: Cerita ini mengandung Sho-ai atau boyxboy love, jadi bagi yang keberatan harap jangan membaca fic ini daripada kalian memflame saya. Dipastikan ada keOOCan pada beberapa karakter, dan (maybe) ada typos dan kesalahan kalimat dan tanda baca yang bertebaran. Mohon memaklumi semua kesalahan yang saya perbuat. (Saya akan senang sekali kalau para readers rela memberikan saya saran dan kritik untuk meperbaiki fic ini nantinya).

Disclaimer: Semua tokoh di fic ini bukan milik aku, mereka semua berada di bawah kontrak dengan SM Entertainment dan milik orang tua, keluarga, fans mereka masing-masing, dan Tuhan YME, meskipun sih saya berharap kalau Kyuhyun oppa itu milik saya –digamparSparkyu-

* * *

><p><strong>Sungmin's POV<strong>

Aku lelah, sangat lelah.

Hari-hari yang dipenuhi dengan semua kegiatan sekolah sudah benar-benar menguras kekuatan fisik dan otakku. Saking lelahnya, aku sampai heran kenapa aku masih bisa berdiri. Satu-satunya hal yang ingin kulakukan adalah berbaring di tempat tidurku, dan tidur selama dua atau tiga hari, mungkin. Tapi aku tahu kalau itu tidak mungkin, karena masih ada begitu banyak pekerjaan yang harus kulakukan.

Sambil menghela napas, aku membuka pintu rumahku. Aku segera tersenyum saat mataku disambut oleh warna dunia yang ada di hadapanku. Tanpa terasa waktu sudah berlalu dengan begitu cepat. Tanpa suara atau pemberitahuan apa pun, mereka berjalan dan berjalan. Karena kesibukanku di club dan sekolah, waktu terasa tidak begitu penting selama ini, membuatku bahkan lupa tanggal berapa hari ini. Aku tidak peduli dengan semua itu. Aku tidak punya waktu untuk peduli.

Tanpa kusadari, musim gugur telah tiba. Dedaunan berganti warna menjadi warna kuning dan orange dan berjatuhan ke tanah. Indah. Warna-warni dedaunan yang bercampur di tanah itu benar-benar indah untuknya. Warna merah, kuning, orange, cokelat, dan emas, semuanya bersatu menjadi pusaran warna yang indah. Warna yang selalu memanjakan dan mempesona mataku.

Itulah alasan kenapa aku begitu menyukai musim gugur. Udara musim gugur begitu menyejukkan, menyimpan keindahan unik tersendiri untukku. Keindahan unik yang ingin selalu kupandang…setiap kali aku bisa melihatnya.

Tiba-tiba aku mendengar sesuatu, tapi kupikir itu hanya suara dedaunan yang berjatuhan karena tertiup angin. Tapi…anehnya, aku tidak merasakan hembusan angin apa pun. Aku menggelengkan kepala dan memutuskan untuk mengabaikan saja suara aneh itu.

Suara aneh itu kembali terdengar beberapa kali, membuatku akhirnya menoleh ke sana kemari untuk menemukan sumber suara itu, tapi tetap saja aku tidak menemukan apa-apa.

"Di atas sini, hyung~"

Aku segera mengenali suara itu. Suaranya. Aku segera mendongak dan melihat sosok seorang namja yang duduk di atas sebuah batang pohon di atasnya. Bola mata hitamnya menatap langsung ke arah matanya. Tentu saja seperti biasa, ada ekspresi sombong dan sebuah senyum evil yang terpasang di wajahnya yang tampan.

"Kyunnie? Apa yang kau lakukan di atas sana?" tanyaku pada namja itu. Bagaimana dia bisa berada di atas sana tanpa sepengetahuanku? Padahal dengan insting tajam yang merupakan hasil berlatih martial arts selama bertahun-tahun, seharusnya mudah saja bagiku untuk menyadari kehadiran Kyuhyun. Ya sudahlah, mungkin aku terlalu terpesona dengan keindahan hari pertama musim gugur sehingga tidak menyadari kedatangan pemuda sahabat sejak kecil yang paling kusayangi itu.

"Selamat siang juga, Sungmin-hyung!" balas Kyuhyun sambil tetap memasang senyum evilnya. "Dan untuk menjawab pertanyaan hyung tadi, menurut hyung apa yang aku lakukan? Aku hanya menikmati pemandangan dari atas sini, kok," katanya sambil tersenyum ke arahku, sukses membuat wajahku sedikit bersemu merah.

"Ja…jangan ngomong yang aneh-aneh, Kyunnie. Segera turun dari sana, kalau jatuh kau bisa luka parah!" seruku pada pemuda Korea yang meski berumur dua tahun lebih muda dariku itu, entah kenapa dia bisa lebih tinggi dariku.

"Awww, ternyata Sungmin-hyung mencemaskanku! Aku terharu~" katanya dengan nada menggoda padaku, membuatku salah tingkah. Aigo~kenapa dia selalu bisa membuatku kehilangan sosok seorang Lee Sungmin yang 'cool' dan disegani di sekolah dan membuatku seperti seorang yeoja yang sedang berusaha menarik perhatian idolanya di sekolah dengan begitu mudahnya? Tidak adil, dia selalu bisa membuatku salah tingkah, tapi aku tak pernah berhasil membuatnya tunduk padaku.

"Siapa bilang aku mencemaskanmu? Dasar evil! Aku cuma tidak mau harus memanggil ambulans dan menungguimu di rumah sakit kalau kau jatuh! Kau itu menyusahkan kalau merengek-rengek di rumah sakit kalau tidak bisa bergerak karena patah tulang nanti!" seruku kesal sambil mengerucutkan bibirku.

Kyuhyun hanya tertawa mendengar jawabanku. Selalu begitu, dia selalu saja menertawakan perkataanku. Menyebalkan! Sangat menyebalkan! Memang pantas sekali julukan 'evil magnae' yang diberikan teman-temannya di sekolah untuknya! Dia memang menyebalkan seperti setan!

Tiba-tiba aku melihat Kyuhyun berdiri dari posisinya di atas batang pohon itu. Aku memandang bingung padanya sejenak sebelum aku mengerti apa yang ingin dia lakukan. Dia benar-benar ingin meloncat turun dari tempatnya berdiri di atas pohon itu!

"Kyuhyunnie babo, apa yang kau pikirkan!" jeritku frustasi. "Jangan melompat dari sana!" Yah, batang tempat Kyuhyun berdiri memang cukup tinggi, wajar kan kalau aku cemas? Bagaimana kalau dia sampai benar-benar patah tulang?

Aku menjerit panik saat dia benar-benar meloncar dari atas sana. Tapi kepanikanku itu segera berganti menjadi rasa malu dan kesal saat dia mendarat dengan selamat di depanku. Aku terdiam sejenak sebelum menggembungkan pipiku dan memasang wajah kesal padanya. "Apa yang kau pikirkan, Kyuhyunnie babo!" seruku sambil memukul kepalanya. "Kau cuma mau pamer padaku, kan?"

Kyuhyun hanya menyeringai sambil memegang kepalanya yang kupukul barusan. "Hyung sangat mengerti aku," katanya.

"Kau bisa benar-benar terluka parah, tahu! Sebaiknya gunakan otakmu itu sebelum melakukan sesuatu! Apa artinya punya otak jenius kalau tidak dipakai?" bentakku kesal.

"Asalkan bisa melihat wajah imut Sungmin-hyung saat mencemaskanku, luka apa pun tidak akan terasa sakit," katanya sambil mencubit pipiku. Aku merasa wajahku sekarang pasti sudah matang saking merahnya.

"Awww~Sungmin-hyung juga sangat imut kalau kau bersemu merah seperti ini~" serunya sambil memelukku. Aku hanya pasrah menerima pelukannya. Percuma saja bicara dengan Kyuhyun, apa pun yang kukatakan pasti akan masuk telinga kanan keluar telinga kiri. Dia memang suka membuatku merasa malu dan panik. Dasar evil.

Aku kembali duduk di bawah pohon dan membuka buku yang tadi ingin kubaca, meski kuakui kadang-kadang aku mencuri-curi pandang pada Kyuhyun yang kini sedang memandangi dedaunan yang berjatuhan dari pohon-pohon di sekitarnya. Ekspresi di wajahnya…benar-benar mempesonaku, melebihi musim gugur yang sangat kusukai. Dia terlihat begitu tenang dan dewasa…membuatku semakin menyukainya.

Wajahku kembali bersemu merah saat aku menyadari apa yang kupikirkan. Suka? Ya, aku memang menyukai Kyuhyun. Entah sejak kapan, perasaan itu muncul. Yang kutahu, ada perasaan hangat yang menenangkan…saat Kyuhyun ada di sampingku.

Suara gedebuk pelan membuatku tersentak keluar dari lamunanku. Aku menoleh dan melihat ke arah suara gedebuk itu berasal. Aku melihat Kyuhyun yang kini terbaring di tanah dengan mata terpejam. Aku kembali merasa panik. Apa dia pingsan?

Aku segera berlari ke arah Kyuhyun. "Kyu—"

Aku tidak sempat menyelesaikan perkataanku saat aku merasakan Kyuhyun menarikku hingga aku terbaring di atas tubuhnya. Wajahku kembali terasa panas saat aku merasakan degup jantungnya, tapi Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak menyadarinya. Kalau pun dia menyadarinya, dia sama sekali tidak menunjukkannya.

Aku memejamkan mataku dan membenamkan wajahku di dadanya. Tubuhnya sangat hangat, membuatku sangat nyaman berada di dalam pelukannya seperti ini. Kyuhyun memandangku sambil tersenyum. "Hei Sungmin-hyung…dedaunan itu bersatu dengan warna rambutmu, membuatmu terlihat cantik," katanya.

"Ya! Jangan menyebutku cantik! Aku ini laki-laki, Kyunnie!" protesku keras padanya. Kyuhyun kembali tertawa. Aku membenci…sekaligus menyukai tawanya. Tawanya begitu indah, bagaikan denting bel bagiku. Aku ingin terus mendengarkan tawa itu…meski dia menertawakanku sekalipun.

"Tapi aku serius, hyung…" bisiknya di telingaku. "Kau cantik, melebihi yeoja manapun yang pernah kulihat…." Dia tersenyum lembut padaku dan mengusap rambutku. Setelah itu pelan-pelan tangan itu turun ke wajahku, dan dia mengusap pipiku dengan lembut.

Tidak ada perkataan di antara kami berdua. Hanya ada kesunyian yang menyelimuti kami saat kami saling berpandangan. Tapi kesunyian itu membuatnya nyaman…dan merasa aman.

Tanpa kata-kata, Kyuhyun memajukan wajahnya. Aku membeku, sebagian diriku tidak ingin bergerak. Sebagian diriku mengharapkan ini. Mengharapkan apa yang akan terjadi pada kami berdua.

Ujung hidung kami berdua bersentuhan dan aku bisa merasakan hangat napasnya. Tidak lama kemudian, bibir kami berdua bertemu dan aku bisa merasakan kehangatannya menjalar di tubuhku. Bibir Kyuhyun bagaikan bulu di bibirku. Begitu lembut…dan juga memabukkan.

Dia melepaskan ciumannya sejenak dan memandangku. "Apa kau menginginkan ini, hyung?" tanyanya. "Apa kau menginginkanku?"

Apa maksudnya itu? Dia? Apa aku menginginkan Kyuhyun?

Pertanyaan bodoh.

Tanpa banyak bicara, aku segera bergerak dan kembali mencium bibirnya. Aku kembali merasakan kehangatan dan kelembutan bibirnya saat aku merasakan dia mengusap rambutku, dan merasakan jari-jemarinya terkait di helai rambutku.

Tentu aku menginginkannya. Sudah tak terhitung berapa banyak malam yang kulalui sambil memimpikan bibir Kyuhyun. Di suatu sudut hatiku, aku menginginkan ini. Dan saat ini, saat Kyuhyun menawarkan kesempatan ini padaku, tidak ada alasan bagiku untuk menolaknya.

Lidah Kyunyun mulai menjalar keluar dari mulutnya dan menjilat bibirku, membuatku sedikit membuka bibirku dan membiarkan lidah Kyuhyun memasuki mulutku. Aku merasakan lidah Kyuhyun bergerilya di dalam mulutku dan mengajak lidahku untuk saling bergumul. Tanpa sadar aku mendesah pelan, saat dia semakin memperdalam ciumannya denganku.

Aku merasa seperti sedang bermimpi. Mimpi indah…yang seandainya memang mimpi, aku tidak ingin bangun selamanya…

Beberapa menit berlalu sebelum akhirnya kami menyudahi ciuman kami. Kyuhyun tersenyum padaku saat aku kembali membenamkan wajahku di dadanya.

"Sungmin-hyung," bisiknya. "Ada sesuatu…yang sangat penting yang ingin kuberitahukan padamu." Nada suaranya begitu serius, membuatku mengangkat wajahku dan memandang bingung padanya.

"Apa?" tanyaku pelan.

Aku memandang wajahnya saat bibirnya mulai bergerak. "Aku―"

"Sungmin-hyung!" tiba-tiba terdengar suara seseorang memanggilku. Aku mengenalinya sebagai suara Ryeowook, adik kelas, tetangga, sekaligus sahabatku sejak kecil bersama Kyuhyun. "Sungmin-hyung!"

Aku segera melepaskan diri dari pelukan Kyuhyun. "Aku di sini," kataku untuk memberitahu Wookie di mana posisiku.

Aku melihatnya berjalan ke arahku. "Sungmin-hyung, cepat bangun dari tanah dan segera pergi ke rumah, katanya kau mau makan malam di rumahku, kan?" tanyanya. "Apa yang hyung lakukan di tanah? Bukannya tadi hyung bilang mau belajar di luar untuk mengganti suasana?"

"Aku…" Bagaimana aku menjelaskannya, ya? "Em, aku…anu, aku…Kyuhyun datang ke sini tadi dan kami berbincang-bincang sebentar…." Yah, mereka tidak cuma sekedar berbincang-bincang tadi. Dia harap bibirnya tidak terlihat bengkak akibat um…kegiatan mereka tadi.

"Kyuhyun?"

Aku memandang wajahnya, dan sekilas aku merasa seperti melihat ekspresi kesedihan di wajah Ryeowook. Kenapa dia memasang ekspresi seperti itu?

"Ya, Kyuhyun. Cho Kyuhyun, sahabat kita sejak kecil, Wookie-ah," kataku. Tidak mungkin Ryeowook melupakan Kyuhyun. Bagaimanapun Kyuhyun adalah sahabat kami berdua sejak kecil, masa dia tidak kenal dengan Kyuhyun?

"Hyung…" katanya dengan ekspresi wajah seperti ingin menangis. Membuatku semakin bingung, kenapa dia harus memasang ekspresi seperti itu? Apa dia juga menyukai Kyuhyun? Apa dia tidak rela kalau Kyuhyun bersamaku di sini alih-alih menghabiskan waktu bertiga bersamanya seperti biasanya.

"Kau…masih belum bisa melupakan dia?" tanya Ryeowook masih dengan ekspresi sedih. Aku melihat setetes air mata mengalir dari matanya. "Kau masih belum bisa melupakan Kyuhyun?"

Aku semakin bingung dengan perkataan Ryeowook. Melupakan? Apa maksudnya itu? Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa melupakan Kyuhyun, kalau setiap hari aku selalu bertemu dengannya.

"Apa maksudmu, Wookie-ah? Apa maksudmu aku belum bisa melupakan Kyuhyun?" tanyaku. "Kenapa kau ingin aku melupakan Kyuhyun?"

Mendengar perkataanku, air mata semakin deras mengalir dari matanya. "Sungmin-hyung, apa kau lupa? Kau lupa kalau Kyuhyun…." Ryeowook terisak sejenak sebelum meneruskan perkataannya. "Kyuhyun sudah meninggal…karena kecelakaan mobil setahun yang lalu."

Perkataan Wookie menusuk hatiku. Meninggal? Kyuhyun? Kyuhyun…sudah meninggal? Dia sudah…tidak ada?

"Apa?" seruku. Perkataan Ryeowook terus terngiang di telingaku lagi dan lagi, hingga perkataan itu sukses terpatri di otakku. Aku segera menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun tadi berada dan hanya menemukan kalau tidak ada siapa-siapa di sana. Tidak ada apa-apa. Hanya ada dedaunan yang berserakan setelah jatuh dari pepohonan.

Untuk sesaat, aku merasa beku. Aku hanya duduk terpaku, mencoba untuk mengerti apa yang terjadi. Perlahan-lahan tanganku bergerak menuju bibirku. Dingin…juga kering. Kelembutan dan kehangatan yang tadi kurasakan…sudah menghilang, atau memang tidak pernah ada.

"Wookie-ah, sekarang tanggal berapa?" tanyaku pelan.

"Sekarang…tanggal 13 Oktober…" gumam Ryeowook tidak kalah pelannya, seolah ragu untuk mengatakannya. "Tanggal kematian Kyuhyun…"

Aku membeku.

Aku sudah ingat semuanya.

Apa sekarang sudah setahun berlalu sejak saat itu? Apa memang sudah selama itu waktu berjalan?

"_Ada sesuatu yang ingin kuberitahukan padamu, hyung…"_

"Oh, begitu?" gumamku pelan. Jelas sekali aku masih belum bisa mempercayai semua ini.

"Hyung, kau tidak apa-apa?" kata Ryeowook dengan nada cemas padaku. Aku tidak menjawab pertanyaannya. Aku masih mencoba mengingat peristiwa tadi. Dia begitu yakin…kalau Kyuhyun ada di hadapannya, tapi dia yakin kalau itu tidak mungkin. Kyuhyun…begitu hangat saat dia membisikkan namaku, saat dia menyentuhku…juga saat dia mencium bibirku. Apa semua itu hanya khayalanku? Apa itu hanya ilusi? Hanya mimpi?

"_Hyung~ada hal penting yang ingin kukatakan padamu."_

"_Maaf Kyunnie, sekarang aku sedang sibuk, beritahu aku besok saja ya?"_

Tapi tidak ada hari esok untuk mereka.

Tidak ada lagi Kyuhyun.

"_Aku harus pergi sekarang. Sampai jumpa besok ya, Kyunnie."_

Aku langsung menghambur ke pelukan Ryeowook dan menangis histeris. Ryeowook memelukku erat dan mencoba menenangkan aku sebisanya. Sungmin mencengkeram kemeja yang dipakai Ryeowook dengan erat, bersyukur karena dia masih mempunyai sahabat seperti Ryewook. Setidaknya dia tidak sendirian.

Air mata terus mengalir dari mataku. Sebuah isakan meluncur keluar dari bibirku, saat kenyataan menghantamku dengan keras bersamaan dengan dedaunan terakhir musim gugur yang berjatuhan.

**End of Sungmin's POV**

"_Ada sesuatu yang sangat penting…yang ingin kuberitahukan padamu, hyung…"_

Sebuah kalung rantai bersinar di leher Sungmin. Di kalung itu tergantung sebuah cincin emas putih berhias permata kecil berwarna pink. Di dalam cincin itu terukir perkataan. **For my beloved Minnie-hyung, from Kyuhyun. **

**Saranghae, Minnie-hyung. Jeongmal Saranghae.**

"_Aku mencintaimu, hyung…sangat mencintaimu…"_

* * *

><p><strong>Author note:<strong>

**Huft…akhirnya selesai juga ni fic oneshoot. Fic ini kudedikasikan buat sahabat aku di Banjarmasin yang sudah lama tidak kutemui, DianElfSparkyu. Aku kanget~banget sama kamu. Kapan ya bisa ketemu lagi…**

**Ehem…pokoknya ini ya Kyumin rekuesan kamu. Maaf kalau cerita ini rada gak nyambung dan OOC abis…bikinnya buru-buru sih…**

**Terakhir, apa ada yang mau ngereview fic saya ini para readers? RnR yah! Karena bagi saya, review kalian adalah hal yang sangat berarti.**


End file.
